Softball and baseball hitters develop their skills by participating in batting practice. There are several major obstacles and problems associated with using a regulation ball for batting practice. One major problem with using a regulation ball for batting practice is that the ball typically travels great distances when hit by hitters. This means that, to avoid property damage or personal injury to other players in the near vicinity, large spaces are required for batting practice, such as an outside practice area. Alternatively, the use of safety nets, screens or specially designed batting cages can be implemented; however, it is more costly, time consuming and difficult to set up all the nets or screens in addition to the fact that there is still the possibility that the ball will get past the nets or screens. A weighted ball that is energy absorbing, nonburstable and soft, so as to travel shorter distances when hit, is highly beneficial.
Also, it is known that dynamic training with weighted objects enhances strength, speed and conditioning. In addition, the hitter or the instructor wishes to know immediately whether or not the hitter hit the ball properly, that is, on the center line or off-center of the ball. Furthermore, it is desirable to control the size of the practice ball so as to develop hand/eye coordination. There is an unfulfilled need in the market for a ball that meets all of the above requirements.
One art of which applicant is aware is the Muhl Ball™. Although the Muhl Ball™ is designed for batting, it is different from the present invention in that it weighs one pound, has a foam core and is 20 inches in circumference. The Muhl Ball™ has several disadvantages. First, the Muhl Ball™ is too big to toss underhanded (as required by softball rules) or overhand and because of this size problem the ball is typically placed on a t-stand for practice purposes. Thus, it does not allow for an effective simulation of regulation game play. Next, because the ball is filled with a spongy type material it absorbs some bat impact but does not deform to instantly show the hitter if she hit the ball properly or not. Because of this configuration and composition the ball travels very far. Additionally, the Muhl Ball™ is expensive.
Another related art is seen in the Power Systems™ training balls. These balls come in three different weights, 7 ounce, 14 ounce and 21 ounce and even though they have differing weights they are all dimensionally at least 9 inches in diameter. These balls are designed specifically for pitching training and specifically to strengthen and rehabilitate the shoulder. They help to develop dynamic strength through the throwing motion. They are made of a thin vinyl shell and are filled with some sort of material. These are not designed to be used for batting practice as the ball structure simply will not withstand the continual strikes from a bat. This is due in large part to their construction, that is, they are made from a thin outer shell and they have a weak valve structure. A simple plug is inserted into the filler valve of these balls. This plug is sufficient for throwing, however, when struck with a bat the valve becomes a weak spot and is susceptible to damage or breakage making the ball useless.
Basketballs, deflated basketballs or volleyballs and 16 inch softballs are also used as practice balls but again, they all have limitations that are similar to the above referenced limitations that do not make the balls practical or desirable options for batting practice. These options do not offer all of the benefits of the present invention.
There is also a withdrawn Japanese patent application for a weighted golf ball that is filled with a granular material. The shell is made of a resilient material and the ball can be filled with sand, metal particles, water, or any other filler that will add weight to the ball. This application does not teach or give any indication of how the ball is filled or how the material stays inside the ball. It simply teaches a weighted golf ball.